Dance in the Moonlight
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: A one shot collection for Halloween Carnival Costume Party Contest. Creature AU fics. Currently Werewolf Hannah
1. Vampire Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Sweet**

 **Summary: AU Vampire Bellatrix. His blood tasted so sweet.**

Her pale face is covered in blood a momentary lack of control has left the young vampire with a messy face and a feral look in her dark eyes.

In human terms at five hundred years old, she ancient but in vampire terms she was not much more than a child compared to some.

It has been at least three hundred years since she lost control with her food like she has tonight but the blood tasted so good. It was rare to find a human now days with such sweet tasting blood their unhealthy lifestyles had left their blood so bitter.

This one was perfect, he ate the right amount of meat and vegetables, didn't smoke or drink.

Rodolphus she thinks his name was and he was good looking enough an if he hadn't tasted so sweet she might have fed enough just to turn him into a vampire instead of draining him dry.

If she had of turned him that meant she would have been stuck babysitting him for like fifty years before he was ready to go Into the world alone, so at least in her greed she had been spared the annoyance of having to take care of another.

She hunted better alone and enjoyed her own company sure there were rare moments when she craved the company of other vampires, but the moments passed as quickly as they came.


	2. Dementor Severus

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: So Cold**

 **Summary: Dementor Severus. He needs their happiness to nourish him.**

He needs their happiness more than them, but they do not understand that nor will they ever.

He had happiness once all of them did then the monster took them and made them into terrible creatures.

Now he and the others have to steal happiness from others, those they used to be like the purer the soul the richer the happiest.

They cry and beg for him to go away, he wishes that he could, but if he doesn't have his happiness then he feels pain. A pain that no mere mortal could ever understand.

The humans call him and the others Dementors, but he is certain that once he had another name he just can't remember it. He can remember other stuff like laughter, a girl with red hair and sunshine.

He doesn't know whether the girl with red hair is like him or if she long ago buried in the ground. He hopes that she is not like him because of the pieces of members he has she was nice and she does not deserve this curse.

He doesn't know whether he deserves this curse either, but still he has it.

He has to steal happiness from humans to nourish him, but mainly because he has none of his own anymore because it was stolen from him the day he was made and he wants it back more than anything but he will never get it.


	3. Werewolf Hannah

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Prompts: Celestial word prompt: Full Moon Weather Word Prompt: Wind ,All Colour Prompt: Black.**

 **Title: Freedom**

 **Summary: Werewolf Hannah. There is nothing greater to her than running free. Hannah/Fenrir.**

 **Fenrir doesn't like it when she breaks away from the pack during the full moon, but she needs to be free and feel like she can outrun the wind. It doesn't mean she wants to be free from him or the pack because she doesn't its just her werewolf side is rebellious.**

 **Most of the time she doesn't go too far from the others because it will cause problems in the morning when she looks human again. She doesn't feel human nor does she want to she's comfortable with what she is.**

 **She's not ashamed that she is a werewolf there were a few in the pack that were. Those that longed to go back to their old lives, but never could.**

 **The only thing she longed for was to roam freely in the black of night while the moon was full. There was no greater feeling running wild and free with the stars shining above.**

 **It hurts when change into a werewolf and when you change back more if you try to fight the change, but to her the pain is worth it.**

It is worth it to let her real self out because her werewolf self is her real self and the only time it gets to be free is when the moon is full.


End file.
